1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable lens securing system for rimless eyewear, and more particularly to an adjustable tensioning system that allows easy assembly and adjustment of a wire used to secure at least one eye lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, developments in the eyewear industry have resulted in the creation of eyewear in which the lenses appear to be unattached to any frame. Such eyewear is being called “rimless.” Temples and a bridge can be secured to the lenses with fasteners that extend through the lenses or with clamps that clamp over a portion of the lenses. Such arrangements result in a visible overlap of the mechanical structures used to support the lenses and the lenses themselves. Furthermore, while a goal of rimless eyewear is to minimize the visual impact created by the rim structures, many of these structures result in an emphasis on the components. Moreover, when preparing the lenses or when mounting the mechanical structures to the frames, the lenses are prone to chipping and cracking, which results in the lenses having to be discarded and increase the ultimate cost to the consumer of the eyewear. In addition, these mounting systems require highly precise drilling of holes, notches, etc., such that costly and time consuming outside lens preparation services are often required.